A Slice of the Action!
A Slice of the Action! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 34 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Furi *Simon Growl *DJ Quack *Tyra Fangs (name mention) *Musky Huskies (name mention) *Snozzle Wobbleson (name mention) *Pixel-Munching Snafflers (name mention) *Missy Kix Story Part One It was the morning of Simon Growl's umptieth birthday and everyone at HighPants Productions was making last minute preparations for a huge birthday party at his mansion. Every monster who was any monster had been invited, so Simon was determined to make sure that the party was perfect! The mansion was decorated from top to bottom with balloons and streamers, DJ Quack was setting up his decks, Simon's wiggy thing had been booked in for a wash, set and tooth-polish at Tyra's beauty salon, and a gigantic cake had arrived, complete with candles, sparklers and enough chocolate icing to coat a cruise ship! "I need to get ready," said Simon. "The party's only a few hours away and I've got to look my best." He glanced around the ballroom and nodded approvingly. Everything looked great. "Nice job, monsters," he said, clapping his hands. "Now, I just need someone to stay and guard my birthday cake until the guests arrive. You there..." barked Simon, pointing at Furi who'd got into a bit of a knotty pickle with the streamers he was hanging. "Wha-?" said Furi, huffing and puffing as he tried to wiggle free from the multi-coloured tangle. "Terrible! Just awful!" groaned Simon in his best talent judge voice. "You look like you could do with a different job. How do you feel about guarding my cake?" "But, Mr. Growl," said Furi, shaking off the last of the streamers, "I'm not sure I'm the one for-" "Don't be silly," said Simon, "I'm sure you'll be great. Just keep it in one piece until the party stars." And with that he clicked his fingers and stomped out of the room, with his army of helpers falling into line behind him. Furi stood in the empty ballroom, eyeing the cake hungrily. "Harumph!" he grumped. "All that chocolate and I can't touch it. It's almost too much for a monster to bear!" He walked slowly around the enormous cake, inspecting the decorations and sniffing in the rich chocolatey smell of the icing. "Mmmm..." said Furi, then "aaaaah...". His tummy growled like an angry Musky Husky and he sighed heavily. "It's no good," he said, shaking his hairy head. "I'm going to have to have a little nibble. If I just taste the icing, no one will even know." He reached out his hand and dipped one huge pink finger into the icing, scooping up a big dollop of gooey chocolate and popping it into his mouth. Part Two "Urp" belched Furi. "Monsterific!" He reached out again and took another dollop of icing... and another... and another! And before you could say Snozzle Wobbleson, he was up to his elbows in sweet, sticky birthday cake! He didn't stop to think about what he was doing, he just kept on digging into the cake and shovelling down chocolate until at last he started to feel very full and more than a little bit sick. And who could blame him? One whole side of Simon Growl's giant birthday cake had been hollowed out like a cave. Furi had tunnelled his way right into the middle of it, and eaten enough cake to feed a family of Pixel-Munching Snafflers from now until Twistmas! "Oooer..." he groaned. "I think I got a bit carried away. I need to fix this mess. But first," he yawned and rubbed his aching, cake-stuffed tummy, "I'll just have forty winks." He turned the cake around so that the huge hole in its side was hidden against the wall, then he crawled in, curled up inside the cakey cave and fell fast asleep. When Furi woke up, he could hear the noise of Simon Growl's birthday party going on all around him. DJ Quack was on the decks, spinning the monstrous Moshi dance numbers for the monsters and Moshlings to dance to, and everyone was talking and laughing happily. "Oh crumbs," thought Furi, "I'd better get back to work!" And he leapt to his feet, completely forgetting that he was inside Simon's birthday cake! Simon was on the dancefloor with Missy Kix, showing off his moves, when Furi popped out of the top of the birthday cake like a jack-in-the-box. "Aaargh!" Furi roared in shock as he realised his mistake. DJ Quack killed the music and everybody in the room turned towards him. "Um... Surprise?" said Furi, sheepishly. There was a moment's silence as everyone waited for Simon's reaction. Furi's heart thumped in his chest and he grinned nervously. Simon took a step towards him and stood with his hands on his hips. "That wasn't good..." he said, shaking his head, "it was goopendous! Best think I've seen all day!" Simon (and his wiggy thing) smiled from ear to ear. "I love birthday surprises! Three cheers for Furi! Now there's a monster with the likeability factor!" The crowd went wild. They clapped their hands and whistled and cheered as Furi bowed and thanked them, shaking cake crumbs from his shaggy coat. Later on, Missy Kix cornered Furi on the dancefloor. "That was roarsome!" she said, slapping him on the back, "Where did you get the idea of popping out of simon's cake like that?" "Oh, you know me," said Furi nervously, "I'm always after a slice of the action." "Make sure you get a slice of cake too," said Missy. "You deserve it!" "Er, no, thanks," said Furi, clutching his still sore tummy. "I'm kind of off cake." Category:Stories